Frederik Andersen
| birth_place = Herning, Denmark | spouse = nobody | draft = 187th overall, 2010 Carolina Hurricanes 87th overall | draft_year = 2012 | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | career_start = 2008 }} Frederik Andersen (born 2 October 1989) is a Danish professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). Andersen was a member of Denmark's national team that competed at the 2010 IIHF World Championship. He was selected by the Carolina Hurricanes in the seventh round, 187th overall, of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Unable to come to terms with the Hurricanes, however, Andersen was selected in the third round of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft, 87th overall, by the Anaheim Ducks. Playing career Europe On 13 March 2010, Andersen scored an empty net goal in the fourth quarter-final match against Rødovre Mighty Bulls. He nearly scored two nights before in the third match, but missed. Andersen set a new Elitserien regular season club record for Frölunda HC with eight shutouts in 2011–12, surpassing Henrik Lundqvist's seven shutouts from the 2003–04 season. In addition to his shutouts, Andersen also led the Elitserien in goals against average (GAA) and save percentage, as well as receiving a nomination for the Elitserien Rookie of the Year award. NHL Anaheim Ducks On 20 October 2013, shortly into the 2013–14 season, Andersen made his NHL debut for the Anaheim Ducks, replacing starting goaltender Jonas Hiller to start the second period. Taking over a 3–1 Ducks deficit, he logged two shutout periods, earning him his first NHL win, a 6–3 victory over the Dallas Stars. With the trade of then-backup goaltender Viktor Fasth to the Edmonton Oilers on 4 March 2014, Andersen became the team's new full-time backup goaltender to Hiller after spending the majority of the season playing for Anaheim's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals. On 16 April 2014, Andersen won his Stanley Cup playoff debut as Anaheim defeated the Dallas Stars 4–3 in Game 1 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals. Andersen made 32 saves, giving up three goals. He split time with both Jonas Hiller and John Gibson during the Ducks' run in the 2014 playoffs, which ultimately ended in Round 2, the Western Conference Semifinals, against the Los Angeles Kings, the eventual Stanley Cup champions. The following year, in 2014–15, with Hiller departed via free agency to the Calgary Flames, Andersen and Gibson became the Ducks' goaltending duo. As the season progressed, however, Andersen assumed the starter's role by virtue of both his impressive goaltending play and injuries to Gibson that kept the latter out of the lineup. After recording his 30th win of the season on 3 March 2015, Andersen tied an NHL record as the fastest goaltender in history to reach 50 career wins. He reached the milestone in just 68 career games, tying the record set by the Montreal Canadiens' Bill Durnan on 16 December 1944. In the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Andersen led the Ducks to the Western Conference Finals with his strong play - the Ducks only lost one game in the first two rounds. After taking a three games to two series lead on the early strong play of Andersen, the Ducks lost the final two games of the series, including Game 7 on home ice. This marked the third straight season the Ducks had lost a series in Game 7 at home after leading the series three games to two. Andersen allowed four or more goals in each of the final four games of the series - the Ducks lost three of those four games and allowed 19 goals over that span. Toronto Maple Leafs On 20 June 2016, Andersen was traded by the Ducks to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for a 1st round pick (30th overall via Pittsburgh Penguins) in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, and a 2nd round pick in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft (middle of Toronto, San Jose or Ottawa picks). On the same day, the Leafs and Frederik Andersen agreed to terms on a 5-year extension. He was set to become an RFA on 1 July. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Awards and honors References External links Category:Born in 1989 Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Frederikshavn White Hawks players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Herning Blue Fox players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:William M. Jennings Trophy winners